


love is the whole thing

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe's off-world, but he makes sure his girls have some surprises leading up to the Day for Love
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	love is the whole thing

"Mama! What's this?" Shara's excited squeal fills the front hall of the house, drawing both her mother and her twin sister from their respective activities.

Wiping droid grease from her hands onto her leggings, Rey frowns at the overlarge box. Sola dances up, skipping from foot to foot. "Can we open it, Mama?" she asks, bouncing around Rey and the box.

"I guess so," Rey grins at her hyperactive twins. She gestures over at BB-8, "let BeeBee do a quick scan to make sure it's not anything dangerous."

The round droid chirps and beeps, scanning the box with his optical sensor. His next chirp is excited, but Rey shushes him, "Hey, no spoilers, buddy," she chastises him gently. BB-8 beeps again and rolls forward, bouncing off of the box. The girls squeal and grab at the edges, pulling gently.

"Open it, please, mama!" they chatter simultaneously and Rey laughs, waving a hand and making a satisfied noise as the box opens smoothly. The girls shriek in delight when two large stuffed toys fall out onto the floor.

"Mine!" Shara yelps, immediately scooping the stuffed loth-cat into her arms. Sola pays no mind to her sister, her arms already tight around the neck of the stuffed porg. Rey watches as the girls smush their faces into the plush toys, delighted cooing muffled.

A small wooden vexis is left on the floor, about the size of Rey's palm. She squats to retrieve it, smiling when she notices the note tied to its neck.

~hope these surprises heal the hole created while i'm gone~

Poe.

Her ridiculous husband, gone on a minor diplomatic mission, had to have specially ordered the plush vexis as a reminder of their time on Pasaana. He's so stupidly attentive, even while off-world.

Standing, Rey whistles for the girls' attention. Matching brown eyes look up at her and she grins. "Papá sent the toys for us as a surprise while he's gone," she explains, holding her own carved toy close to her chest.

"Oh, Papá's the best," Shara breathes, her hero-worship for Poe written all over her little face. Sola nods in vehement agreement, her cheek pressed tightly against the toy porg.

Sola pipes up, "Can we send him a thank you holo?"

"I think he'd really like that," Rey replies. She nods her head at the couch, "why don't you two get set up and I'll grab the holo?"

The girls scamper off, toys bouncing behind them.

* * *

The next day, another package arrives, smaller than the first, but still big enough that it takes both twins to carry it to Rey.

"What the kr -?" Rey cuts herself off, smothering the curse before it can slip out. The girls are fully in a repeat everything they hear phase, especially when it comes to the bad words.

"Another box, mama!" Sola informs her, rather unnecessarily.

Rey scrunches her nose. "I can see that, moonbeam. I wonder what Papá sent this time." Because she knows for a fact that it's from Poe. It has to be.

Plus, when she'd called him last night, he couldn't hide the bantha-shit-eating grin. A sure sign that he was plotting.

Sola and Shara tear into the box - it's flimsier than yesterday's and their little hands easily rip it apart. A treasure trove of various sweets and treats tumble out of the destroyed box and onto the table. The girls' eyes go wide and the let out a simultaneous, low "ooooh," making Rey laugh. They're so easily shocked by new things.

"Sweets!" they exclaim, in complete twin unison.

Rey peeks at the pile and sure enough, there's an assortment of colourfully wrapped sweets spread about. She sees Nubian waterpops - a kind of spin sugar on a stick with a liquid center, Bespin cloud drops - confections made of sugar that melted on contact with your tongue, Corellian spice creams - soft candy with an after effect that sent heat down your throat, Sweetmallow squares, and more. This is definitely a dangerous package.

The twins are already reaching little hands towards the pile, ready to hoard a stash of the treats they're only usually allowed to have on special occasions.

Rey intercepts their hands with hers, snagging each twin's wrist and holding them in the air. "Oh no, you can each have one sweet right now! Dinner's in a little bit."

They whine and stomp their feet - what passes as tantrums for the four-year-olds - and pout, looking up at their mom with wide eyes. "More please?" Shara begs, clasping her hands in front of her chin. Sola mimics the pose and Rey wonders who taught them that.

Unfortunately for Rey, the girls' have Poe's warm brown eyes and Rey's never been able to say no to those eyes. She nods reluctantly and holds up two fingers, saying firmly, "Two each and that's it! I mean it, girls."

"Yay!"

"Candy!"

The girls' simultaneous shrieks of delight drown out Rey's warning and they dive into the pile, carefully and seriously choosing their pieces.

Rey sighs and snags a Corellian spice cream, popping it into her mouth and wincing at the heat.

* * *

The next day two tiny wax flower crowns appear at the door. The girls practically fall to pieces from excitement and Rey can't help but send Poe a holo when the girls' put their crowns on BB-8 and D-O. The droids are almost more excited than the girls.

The day after that, color books with matching metallic color sticks appear. The girls are quiet and distracted for hours, scribbling on the pages. Until, of course, they turn on each other and start scribbling on their skin, leaving Rey to scrub them both pink until the ink all but disappears, leaving only faint shiny traces that should fade in a few days. She takes the color sticks and hides them in the back of the closet.

The box that appears on the fifth day is the biggest one yet. And heavy - even Rey has some difficulty using the Force to nudge it out of the entranceway. Also concerning is the fact that there's some kind of weird Force signature coming off of whatever's inside the box. It feels alive, but hidden almost. Rey frowns at it, reaching through the Force, trying to untangle the threads around Poe's latest surprise.

"Mama, open it please!" Sola whines, tugging at the hem of Rey's tunic top. Shara is poking at the box, squinting hard as if she can see through it.

"Well," Rey teases, gently tickling Sola under the armpits, "since you said please!"

She reaches out and flips open the lid on the box and all three of them scream in surprise when Poe himself pops out of the box.

"Surprise!" he shouts, waving his hands in the air. His curls are mussed, probably from his time in the box, and he's got a huge smile on his face, causing his eyes to crinkle up in the corners.

Rey barely has time to react when the girls suddenly melt-down, entirely overwhelmed by Poe's appearance. They burst into sobs, collapsing into a little pile on the floor.

"Oh, kriff," Poe mutters, hands falling to his sides. He looks over at Rey plaintively, "I didn't think they'd freak out like that."

He clambers out of the box and both he and Rey kneel on the floor, each gathering a twin into their arms. Rey strokes Shara's hair, whispering in her ear, while Poe rocks Sola back and forth against his chest.

Over the girls' heads, Rey asks, "I thought you weren't going to be back for a couple of days? What happened?"

Poe grins sheepishly. "It's the Day for Love. I wanted to be with my girls. So, Finn helped -"

"The Force cloaking!" Rey interrupts with a vaguely proud smile. "He's getting much better at that."

"- Finn helped," Poe continues, still rocking Sola, "and we decided that the big box was a fun way to do it."

With a gesture at the crying children in their laps, Rey says wryly, "Clearly."

"Oh wait!" Poe grins, digging into his pocket. He withdraws two pieces of Yavin cocoa. He whistles through his teeth, getting the girls' attention. " _Mijitas,_ Papá has treats, but only for girls who don't cry."

The twins immediately perk up and Shara crawls from Rey's lap to Poe's, grabbing at the brightly wrapped candy. Sola snatches her treat and they both cuddle against Poe's chest, nibbling contentedly.

Poe grins at Rey, a "see, I know what I'm doing" look, and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Ah, and before I forget," he continues, eyes twinkling, he withdraws a small pouch from his other pocket, "a gift for my number one girl."

Rey opens the pouch and tips its contents into her hand. "Oh!" she gasps delightedly when a shimmer crystal pendant shines up at her. It's a small disc, crystal clear, but Rey squints at it and can see tiny engraving marks. "What does it say?" she asks Poe.

"It's the girls' birthdate and the exact coordinates where the Falcon was when they made their appearance," Poe says and the girls poke their heads up at the mention of the Falcon.

"We going flying?" Sola asks, eyes wide.

Rey clasps the necklace around her neck and smiles at her family. "I think with my three favorite people is the best way to spend the Day for Love," she laughs. The girls jump up excitedly, bouncing around. Poe smiles at Rey from his position on the ground and she beams back.

There really is no better way to spend _any_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! i don't know the gffa equivalent of valentine's day, so i made stuff up lol. enjoy :)


End file.
